Wish Upon the Moon
by FelineMichelle
Summary: Shikon Jewel shards in a place where only certain people can enter, and Jezebel&Lucas are two of those people! What happens when Jezebel goes to help Kagome in the Feudal Era&Lucas follows? I'm not that good at summaries... Please Read& Review!
1. Tokyo, here we come!

**Author's Note: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters from Inuyasha. I only own Jezebel and Lucas. Enjoy the fanfic, and please take the time to review! ^^**

I was never one for traveling. Flying from city to city always left my head in the clouds, and I would often spend hours trying to regain what little composure I had left. Now that I look back, I suppose having Lucas with me always helped. He treated me like his little sister, even though we were definitely not related.

Just as I was Lucas' adopted sister, he was my adopted brother. He was well into his twenties, which gave him the position as my legal guardian. You see, I was sixteen at that time, just a sophomore in high school. With Lucas as my guardian, I would never stay in the same place for more than a year. Whenever he moved to a new location, I would be dragged along with him like a dog on a leash.

Lucas surprised me one day after I got home from school. I walked into our apartment, expecting to be home alone for the next few hours. It was a shock to see Lucas reading in his makeshift living room. His position reminded me of the Hunchback of Notre Dame, and I did not hesitate in telling him that.

"Going to France to ring the bells, Quasimodo?" I casually walked by, making sure that my bag 'accidentally' hit his shoulder.

Lucas got his nose out of a book and turned to face me. "Not quite, Jay. I'm studying up on the culture and language of another country. You know what that means."

I shook my head and let out a sarcastic moan. "Oh no, your brain is going to explode, isn't it? I told you to lay off the books…you're gonna go insane one day."

He frowned and pointed to the stacks of books sitting on the plastic table in front of him. "No, my brain's perfectly fine, Jay. Take a closer look at the books...we're moving to another country!"

It felt like the wind was knocked out of me. No more than a few months had passed since we moved into this small Florida town. "Another…country? But we just moved here, Lucas! Why can't we stay?" I fell to my knees, giving him the best puppy eyes I could conjure.

Lucas sighed heavily, reaching out to pat my head. "I'm sorry, pup, but you know my business. It's time to get out of the U.S. for a change. You know, before they find us and ruin our setup." He gently pulled on a strand of my scarlet hair before turning back to his books.

I knew there would be no use in arguing with him. Lucas' occupation was dangerous, and that was why we always moved. He could always sense when someone figured out what he was up to, and he wanted to keep us safe. This led to our constant city- and continent-hopping. "Alright, you win. So, where are we going, anyway?"

A violet book was thrust into my hands. "Time to learn a new language, Jay. This summer we're moving to Tokyo, Japan!"


	2. Flying to the East

**Author's Note: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters from Inuyasha. I only own Jezebel and Lucas. Enjoy the fanfic, and please take the time to review! ^^**

The flight to Europe seemed to drag on for hours. I spent most of it with my head buried in a pillow, listening to Lucas' Texas Chainsaw Massacre-esque snoring. How he could just lay there through the whole trip confused me. Of course, with his past, I was sure Lucas could sleep through almost anything. At that moment I wished I could steal his uncanny abilities to snooze, even if it came with the horrendous noises.

A short wave of relief passed through me as a flight attendant made the announcement. "Passengers, please fasten your seatbelts. We will soon be touching down in Rome." I cautiously raised my head and turned to Lucas. He mumbled something about turnips, and I could not help but giggle. Carefully I reached into my handbag and pulled out a purple Sharpie. Since I was temporarily forgetting my airsickness, I might as well have a little fun.

After I was done showcasing my artistic skills on his face, I poked his shoulder a few times with the Sharpie. Even when the plane landed he did not stir. An angry-looking woman hovered over our seats, one of her feet tapping impatiently. "Nice day, isn't it, Miss?" I gave her a cheesy grin.

The woman clearly worked for the airline. "Sorry, Ma'am, we were just leaving." I yanked Lucas off of his chair and kept a hold of his wrist. He was still half asleep when I finally had him on solid ground again. "Lucas, wake up!"

He awoke with an animal-like snort. "Where are we, Jay?"

I rolled my eyes. "Rome, stupid. We have to re-route to Tokyo from here, remember?"

This seemed to get him back to reality. Time went by quickly from that point on, and eventually we were on the flight that would take us to Japan. I still had no idea why Lucas chose Tokyo as our destination. Did he live there in the past? I doubted it, as we both had to learn Japanese before we left America.

The flight to Asia was very similar to our first one. I spent the whole trip with my head in the pillow, but Lucas did not make any snoring noises. Instead he was wondering why people were laughing at him when they passed his chair. Pillow over my ears, I drowned out his complaints once he got back from a bathroom break. He finally figured out that I had used him as a canvas to create a masterpiece.

Finally the plane landed in Japan. I have to admit, Tokyo was absolutely breathtaking. My face was plastered to the window of our rental car as we drove to our new home. It was a quaint house with lovely cherry blossom trees in the backyard. That night a horrible reality dawned on me: next week I was going to be at a new school.

The week went by faster than I had hoped. Before I knew it Lucas was walking me to school. My school's uniform was quite uncomfortable, and I knew it would take awhile to get used to. When we arrived at my new school Lucas squeezed my hand, wished me good luck, and walked away.

The hours seemed like days, and I had a lot of trouble finding my classes. No one dared approach me, though I could sense a few were staring. Did I really look that out of place? It was obvious that I was a foreigner, but surely I could make at least one friend. I sat alone in my science class, my eyes focused on a book. This was going to be a tough adjustment.

My hopes rose when I heard footsteps approach. "Excuse me? You're the new student, right?" A cheerful female voice greeted me, and I raised my head to look at the speaker.

She had smooth ebony hair and bright chestnut-colored eyes. I admit that I was downright jealous of the way her hair reflected the lights. "Yeah…that would be me. Why?" The girl had a too-wide smile on her face, and I guessed that she was talking to me only because she had a good reason. On second thought, maybe one of her friends had dared her to see how weird I was.

The grin shrunk a little, but still retained the shape of a smile, as she sat down across from me. "I thought you looked lonely, and decided to come over and talk to you." Either she was a good liar, or she was actually telling the truth. Whether it was option one or two, I was sold. Maybe someone was actually deciding to treat me like I didn't stick out like a sore thumb.

"Well, thanks. I appreciate it. My name's Jay, what's yours?" I smiled slightly, my voice too quiet for my liking.

"Nice to meet you, Jay." The girl gave me an encouraging smile. "My name is Kagome Higurashi."


	3. Befriending Kagome

**Author's Note: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters from Inuyasha. I only own Jezebel and Lucas. Enjoy the fanfic, and please take the time to review! ^^**

I sighed, casually twirling a strand of hair around one finger. "Great to meet you, Kagome." The tone of my voice was still too low for my taste, but there was nothing I could do about it. Soft speaking was natural for me when it came to meeting new people. This was definitely not the case for Kagome.

"Since you're in this classroom, I take it we're in the same grade? Of course we are, how silly of me for asking. How are you liking school so far?" She was probably the happiest person I had ever met. Though I secretly thought she might need a few chill pills, I was glad to finally have someone to talk to. To tell you the truth, Kagome didn't seem like that bad of a person. Maybe this was my chance to make a few friends, since she was bound to have a small group of her own.

Sighing again, I shrugged my shoulders. "It's okay, I guess. Definitely different from American schools…" I shut my eyes as tight as I could to keep them from watering. Great, the not-so-amusing disease of homesickness was hitting me again. It was a reoccurring thing that happened every time Lucas and I moved. We would settle in, I would meet someone new, and then I would feel like I could cry a river.

Kagome tapped one of my hands lightly. "Missing home, eh? I know how that feels. There've been times when I've been gone for days, and I would miss my family."

"I…don't really have any family to miss. My adopted brother is the only relative I have that's still alive, and he's here in Japan with me."

She frowned for a moment. "Wow...I'm sorry to hear about your other relatives, Jay. You look like you could use a little cheering up. Want to go to WacDonalds with me and my friends after school?" Her little invitation to hang out with her posse caught me by surprise. After all, I hadn't been expecting to make any friends, and definitely not to go somewhere with anyone after school ended.

My first real grin since the day started spread across my face. I probably looked like I had hopped right out of a fake advertisement, but I didn't care. Slowly I nodded, glad that someone like Kagome would have had the guts to come up and talk to me. However, I couldn't ignore the little voice in the back of my mind. _What about when she first approached you, Jezebel? You thought yourself that she must have had a reason for being friendly._

Even the annoying whisper in my brain seemed to know that using my full name upset me. I cringed as the science teacher walked in and began calling roll. "Is there a Jezebel here? Jezebel?" The other students looked around the room, wondering who would have a name like Jezebel. It was never any fun sharing the same name as a Biblical harlot.

Kagome turned to me, her eyes curious and questioning. Not only was she overly friendly, she also seemed to be great at figuring things out. She quickly pointed to me, and I briefly nodded. Meekly I raised my hand, and the teacher gave me a death stare. I ducked down behind our table until the teacher cheerfully started an introduction to our class. That woman seemed like she was bipolar, or maybe she was having some type of extreme post menopausal syndrome.

The science class seemed like an eternity. After the period ended almost all of the students rushed out the door. I felt bad for being as slow as I was, mostly because Kagome would be waiting for me. Finally I caught up with Kagome, and we walked together out of the school. She did most of the talking, but I tried to add my input whenever I could.

We met up with Kagome's friends at the closest WacDonalds. They nodded to show they acknowledged me, and a girl named Ayumi gave me a small smile. It surprised me to find out that they had a booth that they regularly sat in. I said no more than twenty words the whole time we were there. With the odd looks I received, I knew I was not climbing their popularity scales very quickly.

I admit that I was glad when we finally exited WacDonalds. The other girls, save Kagome, said their goodbyes and quickly left. Just as I was about to head toward Lucas, who I saw glaring at me from across the street, Kagome grabbed my arm. "Listen, Jay…I know this is going to sound awfully weird, but you need to come to the Higurashi shrine tomorrow afternoon. There's something that we need to talk about, and we can only talk about it there."


	4. Into the Past

**Author's Note: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters from Inuyasha. I only own Jezebel and Lucas. Enjoy the fanfic, and please take the time to review! ^^**

I agreed to come with Kagome to her family's shrine. With a small wave I crossed the street, nearly ramming into a furious Lucas on the way over. "What the hell is your problem, Jezebel?"

This was not good. The only time Lucas called me by my full name was when he was extremely pissed. If he hadn't called me Jezebel I probably would have been laughing my head off. Trust me on one thing: it's quite hard to keep a straight face when Lucas gets angry. His face has a tendency to look like a cross between a puffer fish and a tomato.

"What do you mean? I'm sixteen, and I-" I never had a chance to finish my sentence.

"I was supposed to meet you after school, remember? What was I supposed to think when you don't show up? You're lucky I asked around, Jezebel, and found out that you were here." He bit his lower lip to keep from starting a multicolored show of curses. I imagined smoke fuming out of Lucas' ears and giggled.

"Alright, I'm sorry. Just to let you know, drama princess, I'm not going to be meeting you after school tomorrow. Kagome, a new acquaintance of mine, invited me to her family shrine tomorrow afternoon. She isn't really a friend, considering we just met today. Also, Lucas, please don't go all stalker-mode on me…that kind of ruined the only relationship I've ever had." I crossed my arms and frowned as he climbed into his car. He must have ditched the rental…did that mean he wanted to stay in Tokyo more than a year?

Lucas sighed heavily. "I can't make any promises, Jezzy-bella. You know I'm protective of my sis."

What was with his apparent bipolar-ness? One moment he's acting like all hell broke loose, and the next he's loving and brotherly. Maybe he is secretly related to that one science teacher of mine.

At least I got him to accept that I was going over to Kagome's home tomorrow. The next day I was very jumpy in all of my classes. Honestly, most of my excitement was fueled by anticipation. I remembered that Kagome had something important to talk to me about, and I caught myself constantly wondering what that was. Though, I admit that I was also excited about the idea of making a new friend in Kagome.

After science class I followed Kagome out of the school, just like yesterday. I stood to the side as Kagome quickly chatted with her friends and a guy named Hojo. The only thing I heard him say was something about medicine for Kagome's latest illness. After Kagome wrapped up her conversation we headed toward the shrine.

We talked mostly about school on the way there. When we reached the shrine our first stop was Kagome's house. I slipped off my shoes and entered the building behind Kagome. Right about now I was feeling like a lost puppy following a stranger.

Time seemed to go by slowly until Kagome finally mentioned what I had been wanting to hear. "Jay, remember how I said we needed to talk about something important? Let's go outside, near the well, then I'll tell you."

With a nod we walked toward the door. I slipped my shoes back on quickly then we headed toward an old wooden hut. _The well must be inside that place._

Kagome sighed, as if she was wondering where to begin. "This is going to sound, well, weird…but, Jay, do you believe in the power of priests and the existence demons?"

If only she knew about my past and my encounters with demons and the supernatural. I nodded, and she seemed to relax a little.

"Alright, this'll be easier than I thought. Anywho, one of the reasons I talked to you yesterday is because…a priest told me to." Kagome looked worried, as if I wouldn't believe her.

"What? So you're saying you decided to be all friendly just because some priest ordered you to talk to me?" My mouth must have fallen a mile or more.

Kagome shook her head. "Not just because! I really did want to talk to you…you looked so lonely, like you needed to have a friend in our school. But, part of it really was the priest."

I smiled slightly, glad to know that she genuinely wanted to possibly be a friend of mine. "So what did the priest want you to talk to me for?"

She hesitated for a moment. "He was actually my great-great-grandfather. He said that a great amount of the Shikon Jewel shards would be hidden in a dangerous place…a place that only certain people could enter and come out alive…people like you, apparently."

"Shikon…Jewel? Anywho, I may be crazy, but I do believe you…so you need my help to get into a place to retrieve a jewel? That sounds easy enough." I may have been overly willing to help, but I felt like I owed her one. That was mostly because she had been brave enough to start a conversation with me yesterday, especially when no one else would.

Kagome shrugged, glancing toward the hut that contained the well. "It's not that easy. You see, the place is around here, but not in this era. If you're really wanting to help…you'd have to come to the Feudal Era with me."

My mouth must have dropped open again. I had heard of time-traveling, but I never guessed that it still existed. The Shikon Jewel shards must be very important for Kagome to trust me with a secret like going to the Feudal Era. "I…want to help. I'm diving in to this head first, but I'm definitely up for the adventure."

I received a grateful grin from Kagome. "Thanks so much! Let's get going!" She pulled back the doors to the hut and jumped in the dark well. Monkey see, monkey do…I stood at the edge of the well for a moment before jumping in.


	5. Feudal Japan?

**Author's Note: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters from Inuyasha. I only own Jezebel and Lucas. Enjoy the fanfic, and please take the time to review! ^^**

Falling through the time and space continuum brought quite an adrenaline rush. My squeals sounded similar to a pig's as I traveled to the past. Knocking my head on the bottom of the well definitely wasn't the end I'd expected to my short but thrilling journey. I was still sitting in the bottom of the well, even after Kagome had climbed out.

It took all of my strength just to pull myself halfway out. I had never had much skill when it came to upper body muscle. With Kagome's help, of course, I finally dragged my body out of the well. "Wow…this place is amazing…" After I got to my feet I stared in awe at the new landscape. Only when Kagome poked my shoulder did I come back to reality.

"So this is the Feudal Era?" I raised my eyebrows.

Kagome nodded. "Yes, this is the place. Come, Jay, we need to go to Kaede's village. My friends are waiting there for me." She started walking in the direction of the village she had mentioned.

"Wait…friends?" This was not good. Kagome hadn't mentioned that she had buddies in the Feudal Era. "Did…did they know that you would be bringing someone along?"

She hesitantly shook her head. I was sure that I was whiter than a ghost at that point. "Not exactly, Jay…they knew that a spirit of a priest came to me and told me that we would need a special person to retrieve the next batch of jewel shards. But, don't worry, they'll be glad I brought you..." Kagome offered me an encouraging smile. I could have sworn I heard her mutter, "At least, most of them will." Maybe I was hearing things.

On our trek to the village I was glad that I had changed out of my school uniform earlier. It was much easier to move in jeans, a t-shirt, and sneakers than in the penny loafer-like shoes, short skirt, and itchy shirt of the uniform.

Finally we reached the village, and I tried to ignore the odd stares I was receiving. I'm sure being with Kagome was in my favor, as the villagers greeted her with smiles and friendly hellos. It was like Johnny Depp visiting a town in the middle of no where, except Johnny Depp was Kagome and the town was in the Feudal Era.

Kagome turned and entered one of the huts. I stayed outside for as long as I could until Kagome came back for me. "It'll be alright, Jay. Come on!" She dragged me into the hut by my arm. It's a good thing she did; if she had let me be, I probably would have dashed back to the well. I was not good at meeting many new people at one time; butterflies were having races in my stomach.

After I entered the hut an elderly woman looked at me. "Who be ye? Ye are with Kagome." Her last sentence was a statement, not a question.

I nodded slowly. Kagome glanced at me and, as if she could tell I wouldn't be saying anything right away, began to speak. "Yes, Kaede, Jay is with me. Remember how I told you about the priest visiting me? Jay is the special person the priest had mentioned."

Kaede accepted this, and turned her gaze back to me. "Ye are definitely strange, Jay. Hair the color of fire…and some strands like the lilac…maybe ye are the person who can help find the jewel shards." She eyed me as if she thought I might be a monster in disguise. What did she think I would do, deceive Kagome and her village?

I frowned. "Thanks…I think. But don't worry, I'm not a demon or anything. Just an odd Italian girl who moved to Japan."

"I-tal-i-an? I have never heard of such a place before. Kagome, Inuyasha and the others are waiting for ye by the farmers' fields."

Kagome nodded. "Alright, thanks, Kaede." She got up and exited the hut, me close behind her. I still felt like a lost puppy, but I had no other choice. My speed was no quicker than a turtle's as I followed Kagome to the fields. When a group of two men, one woman, and a little boy came into view Kagome dashed toward them.

"Kagome! Kagome!" The little boy ran straight to Kagome, giving her a hug. He was the cutest little child I'd ever seen!

"Kagome, you're finally back!" The woman gave Kagome a huge grin.

"Yes, Kagome, it's good to see you again. We can finally continue on our journey to defeat Naraku." One of the men also greeted Kagome, then turned his dark gaze to me. He was the only one who seemed to notice my presence.

"Took ya long enough, Kagome. While we were waiting for you Naraku could have been off gathering more shards." The other man crossed his arms and frowned. Did they have things like hair dye in the Feudal Era? I doubted it, but it was the only thing that explained his odd silver hair. Well, there was always the small chance that it was his natural color.

The first man, who looked like he was trying to be a monk for Halloween, approached me. He sure moved from his previous spot to the place in front of me very quickly. "Excuse me, miss…demon or not, would you consider bearing my children?"

Lucky me, one of Kagome's friends was an ancient womanizer. "Hell no." I stepped to the side, and I almost wished that I would have stayed behind the odd monk. Kagome was laughing softly, the woman looked extremely pissed off, and the silver-haired man was giving me an equivalent to the death stare.

"Leave Jay alone, Miroku." Kagome shook her head and approached me. She opened her mouth to say more, but was interrupted by the silver haired man.

"Who the hell are you? What's with the strange clothes and hair? How'd you even get here, anyway?" He approached me, his eyes transfixed on my bangs. I guess I could see why he stared at that part of my hair. After all, I had dyed my bangs different shades of purple. It would look strange to a Japanese person from the Feudal Era.

I hesitated, unsure of what to say. This seemed to frustrate the man even more. "Damn it, woman, answer me!" This man was getting on my nerves. I wasn't about to yell at him like I would Lucas, since I had no clue who this silver-haired person was. Still, I had to produce some kind of answer, even if my voice would be soft.

"Fine, already. My name's Jay. Red is my natural hair color, and I can wear whatever I want. I-" I stopped mid-sentence. For the first time I noticed his ears. "Oh my god! Those are the cutest ears I've ever seen." The sucker for cuteness hidden deep inside of me had finally made her escape. With an excited squeak I reached for his ears, wanting to rub them like I would a cat's.

"What the-? Stay away!" He pushed me away, noticing my outstreched hand. "You've got problems, woman! Reaching out for my ears like that. Why, I oughta-"

"Inuyasha…SIT!" Kagome's voice could probably heard miles away. Inuyasha, as I realized the silver-haired man was called, was slammed face-first into the ground.

"As I was going to say before Inuyasha interrupted…Miroku, Sango, Shippou…Inuyasha…this is Jay. She is the person the priest was talking about…the one who can help us retrieve some of the jewel shards." Kagome pointed to each person as she addressed them.

Inuyasha, who finally recovered from his 'sitting', looked unsure. "_This _is the person who is supposed to help us out? I don't see how she could do anything."

I was about to go against my intuition give him a piece of my mind, but I never got the chance.

A villager appeared almost out of nowhere, escorting someone who looked very familiar. With a nod of his head the villager left. The person he had been escorting looked at me.

I was speechless as I got a good look at the man. He gave me an angry look, only yelling one word.

"Jezebel!"


	6. Not a stranger, after all

**Author's Note: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters from Inuyasha. I only own Jezebel and Lucas. Enjoy the fanfic, and please take the time to review! ^^**

"Lucas? How?" Those were the only words I could force myself to say. Seeing Lucas here in the Feudal Era certainly caught me by surprise.

"You know this guy?" Kagome's voice came from behind me. I responded with a brief nod. Lucas didn't seem to notice anyone but me, his eyes glazed over with pure anger.

"Jezebel, what were you thinking? I didn't think you'd actually hop down that well. I guess you don't have any common sense…such a pity, really. It would have been nice to have a sister that took after me." Lucas crossed his arms and gave me a smug look. It was embarrassing to be treated like this, even in front of complete strangers.

"Dammit, Lucas! You listened to me and Kagome the whole time, didn't you? And then you get up the nerve to go down that well! We agreed that you would just let me be…I thought you promised that you wouldn't follow. Remember that I'm not really your sister." I paused, letting a few seconds of silence pass before finishing. "Plus, if I took after you I would have inherited your stupid brain. I'm sure glad that's _not_ the case."

He frowned and took a step forward. It was then that Lucas looked over my shoulder, noticing Kagome and the others. "Who in the world?"

I turned around to face the group and saw that I was receiving a few confused stares. That was understandable; I had approached them like a mouse, nearly silent. Lucas shows up and I blow up like I had a bomb inside of my head.

Of course, Inuyasha was the first to respond. "What the hell are we standing around for? You, _girl,_ are you really the one who can help us?"

I shrugged, looking to Kagome. "I…I guess so…"

As if on cue, Kagome stepped in. "Inuyasha! Not everyone can time-travel through the well, right? And if Jay got through, she has to be the one the priest told me about."

For a moment Inuyasha looked as if he'd been hit. Maybe he was just dumbfounded that Kagome made perfect sense. "Keh…I guess that makes sense. Let's get going, then!"

I couldn't leave, not yet. "Kagome, is it true? What you said about only certain people being able to go through the well?" My gaze quickly shifted from Kagome to Lucas and back.

Kagome nodded, and she saw my glance at my brother. "It's true…and he seemed to get through as well…" She motioned toward Lucas. "Does that mean he can help, too?" I figured she was talking more to herself toward the end, but that didn't matter.

"No way, Kagome! We don't need any more weaklings coming with us than required." Yet again Inuyasha seemed to have something rude to say.

"Now, you wait just a minute! I am far from weak, in fact I…" I put my hand on Lucas' shoulder, and his voice trailed off.

"Lucas, let it go. You don't need to ruin it for us, not now." I tried to keep my voice as quiet as I could. Lucas seemed to know what I was hinting at. Luckily he decided to stay silent, no matter how hard it was for him.

"If I really am the one who can help you, I don't go unless Lucas goes." I reluctantly spoke up. To tell you the truth, I wanted Lucas to come with me so I wouldn't be the only odd one out. Kagome, Inuyasha, and the others seemed to have a tight bond of friendship, and it was always uncomfortable for me to be the 'new kid' who is there for no real reason.

"It's settled, then." Another male voice piped up. Miroku to the rescue?

Sango nodded. "We can't just stand here."

Another on cue moment: Kaede arrived. She gave Lucas an odd look, shaking her head. "I just thought I'd come see ye before ye left. A visitor recently arrived, and he said something about youkai attacking his village. He also mentioned something interesting…ye might want to come talk to him before ye head off."

Eventually everyone followed Kaede back to the village. I finally figured out that she was some sort of priestess. If she wanted us to talk to the visitor whatever he had to say must be important. We entered a hut where the stranger was staying and he began telling us his story.

I thought his tale wouldn't end up that interesting, but the story that was told shook me down to the marrow of my bones.


	7. His Tale of Many Deaths

**Author's Note: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters from Inuyasha. I only own Jezebel and Lucas. Enjoy the fanfic, and please take the time to review! ^^**

Everyone settled down on the hard floor as the visitor's gaze scanned over us. Kagome sat down next to Sango as I found a place by Lucas. I noticed that Miroku had crept over by Sango and had a tight grip on one of his hands. By the expression on the monk's face I guessed that something inappropriate was running through his mind. When Sango told him not to even try it I knew I had been right.

Anything that wasn't serious put aside, the stranger folded his arms and began to speak. "I am from a village far from here…I assume you know that my home was attacked by youkai?"

A few heads nodded. Inuyasha leaned forward a bit, an exaggerated frown on his face. "Feh, you don't need us to go rescue your village, do you? We've got enough problems already and ain't got time to wander off saving villages from weak youkai."

This caused a simultaneous response from Kagome and Shippou. "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha's words did not anger the visiting man; they only seemed to increase his sadness. "No, that is not necessary…I am the only one left." He paused for a moment as if to keep tears of grief for his deceased friends in check.

"My brother was the first to go. He left alone at night to go hunting...he was found dead the next morning. There was nothing but two puncture wounds on his neck…it was as if something had drained his blood."

At the mention of two puncture wounds my eyes grew large. I glanced worriedly at Lucas, who I found was already giving me a few worried looks of his own.

Sango gazed at the man questioningly. "Could something like a nukekubi have killed him?"

He shook his head in response. "No, it was no nukekubi. Morning after morning we would find more people dead in their houses…in the fields…everywhere. They all had the same puncture marks as my brother had. People continued dying until I was one of the few who were still alive. I would stay awake at night, afraid of being murdered in the dark. That was when I saw the youkai who had been attacking our village.

"He was the palest demon I had ever seen, with dark and unnatural eyes. The monster crept closer and closer to me, a wide grin on his face. What happened as he grew nearer frightened me…two of his teeth lengthened into wolf-like fangs. Instead of killing me, though, he asked a question…" The man's voice trailed off and his body began to shake.

Kagome reached out to put one hand on the quivering man's shoulder. "I don't mean to pressure you, but what did this demon ask you?"

The man's eyes grew dark and his answer was barely audible. "He asked me where I was keeping the remaining shards." As soon as the words left his mouth he fell face-first on the ground. After inspecting him Kaede confirmed that he was dead.

Inuyasha sniffed the man's corpse carefully. "Damn! He smells of rotting flesh. I say he's been dead for at least a week."

Miroku and Sango glanced around to the members of their group. To my surprise they even included my brother and I. Miroku voiced what the others were most likely thinking. "Kagura."

"Damn Naraku! He has to be behind this…I bet he's using his jewel shards to lure us into a trap." Inuyasha grimaced.

Kagome nodded. "Honestly, I think we should take this chance and try to get the shards back." She reached for the bag the visitor had been carrying and pulled out a scroll of some kind. As she opened it I realized what it was.

"A map to his village?" I spoke up quietly.

I was answered with another nod. "Yep! Someone's even been so kind as to mark the village on the map for us."

Inuyasha grabbed the map from Kagome's hands and sniffed it. "Definitely not a fake map. This village has to be where Naraku's hidden the shards."

One by one we stood up. No one said anything, but it seemed to be decided. We were going to find the strange youkai who had the shards of the jewel, regardless if our group was walking into a trap.


End file.
